Izuku Midoriya: Chosen of the Loa, Champion of Akunda
by Tonlor
Summary: After Izuku is beaten up by Katsuki and his buddies... again. Izuku hears a voice calling to him. Following the voice leads him to the path, he wants more than anything. The path of a Hero! Very slight WoW crossover, for the Loa only. M for cursing/blood/ and possible lemons later. {On Hiatus for the foreseeable future.}
1. Meeting the Loa

**Chapter One: Meeting the Loa**

~A/N~ Okie Dokie so here's the deal. Instead of reworking the whole series I've decided to just make a few changes to the first two chapters and continue there. So here is the updated chapter one. Enjoy.

"Normal Speech"

**"Loa Speech/All Might/Super Moves"**

**"Rezan Speech"**

_"Whispers/thinking"_

* * *

**Chapter Start!**

"Stop it Kacchan, you hurt him," a small green-haired boy said as he tried to stand protectively in front of another crying boy.

"Oh, and what are you going to do about it? You're nothing but a useless Deku," Katsuki said as he set off his quirk.

"I'll stop you myself if I have too," Izuku said, raising his fists.

"Fine, we'll just beat you both up," Katsuki said as his friends both activated their quirks. Izuku trembled as he stared at the three. He couldn't do anything... but a hero stands up for others.

"You're nothing but a bully!" Izuku shouted as Katsuki and his henchmen charged.

"Shut up, Deku!" Katsuki shouted.

* * *

**~A while later~**

Izuku's eyes slowly opened consciousness returning to him. He looked around, seeing Katsuki, his henchmen, and the other boy were all gone. They had all left him alone in the park.

"I don't get why he's so mean," Izuku said aloud as he laid back, wanting to rest more. Everything still hurt.

**"Hey poor-mon come here," **a soft voice called out to him. Izuku shot up, looking around for who called to him. But nothing could be seen.

"Who... who's there?" Izuku called out.

**"Over here poor-mon," **Izuku's eyes snapped to the large tree in the park.

"I don't see you," Izuku said.

**"Ya gotta come over here," **the voice said. Izuku pushed himself up and took a step away from the tree.

"I should probably go," Izuku said fearfully.

**"But I need your help, poor-mon,"**the voice said. Those were the magic words to Izuku. The small boy quickly moved to the bush in hopes of helping.

"How can I help?" Izuku asked. He froze when he saw the owner of the voice. It was a small green bipedal lizard with yellow eyes.

**"Don't be scared. Ol' Jani, not gonna hurt ya,"**the lizard now known as Jani said.

"You're a talking lizard?" Izuku asked.

**"I'll explain later," **Jani said with what Izuku could only call a smirk. **"Come this day," **Izuku followed Jani's line of sight to see a hole in the tree that was most certainly not there before.

"Where does that go?" Izuku asked.

**"Home,"** Jani replied befoe slipping into the tree. Izuku, however, stood unmoving. Part of him screamed to run away. Run and never look back. Another part told him to follow. After a few more moments, Izuku finally took a breathe and crawled into the hole. As he vanished into the darkness of the tree, he failed to see the hole close behind him.

* * *

**~Unknown location~**

Izuku stood once he noticed nothing was stopping him. Once he was standing, he tried to find Jani again. All around him was darkness. He could barely see his hands in front of his face.

"Jani," Izuku called out, hoping to hear back.

**"This way, little one,"** Izuku froze. That was not Jani.

"Who are you? where's Jani?" Izuku asked.

**"Worry not little one. I am Hir'eek, and I will guide you through the dark," **Hir' eek's voice was slightly unnerving to Izuku. It made him feel cold as if he was lost in the dead of night. But Izuku followed as he had with Jani.

Through the darkness, Izuku walked each time he started to fear that he'd been abandoned Hir'eek would speak and tell him to continue. Izuku smiled, seeing a small light in the distance.

**"Yes, the little one that is where you must go," **Hir'eek answered his unasked question. Izuku sped up his walking, desperately wanting out of the darkness.

* * *

**~In the Light~**

Izuku stepped into a large room, his eyes somehow adjusting to the light instantly. What he saw left him in total shock. A Chamber made of gold. Idols all around each one depicting a different creature.

**"Welcome, little one,"** Izuku looked up, hearing Hir'eek's voice. What he saw chilled him to the bone. It was a strange bat-like monster. It took everything Izuku had to not scream in fear of the monstrous bat creature.

**"Impressive, you didn't scream,"** another voice spoke. Izuku spun and screamed this time. He was face to face with a Velociraptor.

**"Hahaha, now he screams," **yet another voice spoke.

"What's going on?" Izuku asked fearfully.

**"Calm yourself, Midoriya Izuku,"** a voice spoke, silencing the laughing and getting Izuku's full attention. He turned to see another a T-rex decked out in golden armor, but unlike the first, this one filled him with peace.

**"We will explain,"** Izuku nodded and tried to calm down.

"O... ok," Izuku said, still trembling slightly.

**"We are wild gods, ancient beings of power and knowledge. We were old when humanity was young,"** The T-Rex explained.

**"Mankind used to worship us. We gave them boons in return for their worship. But eventually, humankind moved on and forgot about us," **The velociraptor continued.

**"Then we faded away. Became spirits and fell into a slumber,"** Izuku's eyes moved to the voice, seeing what looked like a stegosaurus, but it had lightning flowing over its scales.

**"Until what you humans call Quirks came about. That woke us up,"** a soft but terrifying voice said. Izuku trembled as he looked and saw a spider the size of a car looking at him.

**"So we watched knowing your mortal bodies had finally become strong enough to become vessels for us. But we found most humans lacking worth. So many of your kind lacked a spark that made them worthy. And the ones who were worthy didn't require us," **Izuku was very confused. Why was he being told this? Why was he of all people here?

"So why am I here?" Izuku asked abruptly.

**"We wish to give you a boon,"**the T-Rex explained.

"I don't know what that means, Izuku said.

**"We're going to use our powers to give you powers,"** A tiger said simply.

"You're going to give me a Quirk?" Izuku asked.

**"Something along those lines," **the Raptor said.

"So, what do I have to do?" Izuku asked.

**"Well, first off, you have to pick one of us,"** Jani said.

"I have to pick?" Izuku asked.

**"Not just any, though,"** the Raptor said. **"Nine of us have decided to offer you a boon. You can pick between us. To start, I am Gonk, The Great Hunter, Lord of the Pack, Master of Shapes, Loa of the Hunt,"**

**"I am Kimbal the Tiger, Lord of Beasts, The Prey's Doom, and Loa of Tigers"** Izuku stared as the form of a large sabertooth tiger appear next to Gonk.

**"I am Hir'eek the Bat, Lord of the Midnight sky and Loa of the Night," **Hir'eek's form appeared on the other side of Gonk.

**"I am Torga the turtle, Lord of the long story, traveler of the seas, and Loa of Turtles,"** Izuku smiled as the image of an enormous turtle appeared to the side of him.

**"I am Gral the Shark, Lord of the Deep Dark, and Loa of Sharks,"** the form of a Great White Shark appeared to Torga's right.

**"I am Pa'ku, the pterodactyl, Mistress of the sky, and Loa of the Winds,"** the form of a pterodactyl appeared to the left of Torga.

**"I am Krag'wa the Toad, The Huge, Guardian of Strong and Weak, And Loa of the Marsh,"** Izuku had to crane his neck up to see the eyes of Krag'wa as he appeared to his other side.

**"I am Akunda the Thunder Lizard, Lord of the Lighting and Thunder, and Loa of the Storm and New Beginnings,"** Izuku kept his head craned upwards as Akunda appeared to Krag'wa's right.

**"I am Torcali the Direhorn, Great Mother, Moving Mountain, and Loa of Wanderers and Bounty," **Izuku couldn't see the eyes of Torcali. She was too large.

**"These nine Loa have all seen your deeds and deemed you worthy of their power, but only one can be chosen. Take some time, speak with them, learn of them, then choose," **The T-Rex spoke.

"How do I choose?" Izuku asked.

**"Speak their name to me,"** the T-Rex answered.

"Who are you?" Izuku asked.

**"I am Rezan the Devilsaur, God of the Hunt, King of Kings, and Loa of Kings and Queens," **Rezan introduced himself.

"How long do I have to decide?" Izuku asked.

**"As long as you need, but you will remain here until the decision is made,"** Rezan answered.

"Ok... I'll talk with Loa," Izuku said as he looked to the first Loa and started what would probably be a very long conversation.

* * *

**~End Notes~**So, there you have the first chapter reworked ever so slightly to change that Izuku is worthy of their power because of his heart. It also will let me have some fun later with other things.


	2. The Choice Is Made

**Chapter Two: The Choice is Made**

~A/N~ Welcome to the second chapter of Chosen of the Loa. I hope you guys like it.

~Summary~ Izuku's makes his choice and starts his life as a Loa's Avatar.

"Normal Speech"

**"Loa Speech/All Might/Super Moves"**

**"Rezan Speech"**

_"Whispers/thinking"_

* * *

**Chapter Start!**

Izuku stared up at Rezan, a smile on his face. He had spoken with all nine of the wild gods, know known as Loa, and had made up his mind. A single name was rolling through his mind.

**"I can see you've made your choice,"** Rezan spoke, looking down at Izuku.

"Yep," Izuku said, his smile still as bright.

**"Speak their name and become their Avatar,"** Rezan spoke.

"Loa of Storms and New Beginnings, Akunda," Izuku smiled.

**"We will do great things together,"** Akunda spoke as the massive thunder lizard stepped forward.

"What happens now?" Izuku asked.

**"Now my power becomes yours,"** Akunda spoke as storm clouds formed about the two. Lightning danced through the clouds, all moving towards the spot above Izuku.

"Wow," Izuku said, looking up towards the storm.

**"Become one with the storm!"** Akunda shouted as all the coalescing lightning shot down towards the boy.

"Ah!" Izuku cried out in shock as the lightning struck him. To his surprise, he felt no damage. Instead, the lighting flowed into his body, changing him. A slight dull throb ran down his spine and his through his skull. As quickly as the lighting started, it stopped.

Izuku looked down at his hands, seeing they had shifted into claws. His shoes had been torn away replaced by clawed feet as well. His head snapped up as he felt a new appendage. Looking over his shoulder, the slight of a newly grown tail welcomed him.

"I have a tail!" Izuku shouted in shock. Izuku ran his hands into his hair to see if he grew anything remembering the dull throb in his head. To his amazement, he found a pair of horns.

**"You are now The Champion of Akuna, Chosen of the Loa, First of the Loa Priests,"** Rezan spoke.

"Loa Priest?" Izuku asked.

**"As a Loa Priest, you will be able to ask the aid of any of us. As my Champion, I will answer first unless my aid would not help,"** Akunda explained.

"I think I understand," Izuku said.

**"Worry not for now. Rest, return home, we will speak soon,"** Akunda said as the world around Izuku spun and faded away.

* * *

**~The Park~**

Izuku sat up slowly, his mind fuzzy. Was it all a dream? It was proven very real when he looked to his hands. They were still claw-like. It wasn't a dream.

**"How long are you going to sit there, poor-mon?"** Izuku's attention shot back towards the bushes he'd met Jani in. Sure enough, the small form of Jani stepped out.

"Jani?" Izuku asked, confused as to why the Loa was there.

**"Ol' Jani was asked to watch over you... think of me like a companion that can talk,"** Jani said before jumping and landing on izuku's head.

"Oh! So cool!" Izuku shouted. "I can't wait to show Mom!" He added before running from the park.

* * *

**~Home~**

"Mom!" Izuku shouted as he ran into his home. "You have to see this!"

"See wha... IZUKU!" Inko screamed, seeing her son round the corner, looking massively different. He had a pair of horns and a long tail now. She was about to hug Izuku when she saw a lizard sitting on his head.

"Izuku... where did you find the lizard?" Inko asked.

**"Ol' Jani can explain that,"** Inko promptly lost her shit.

After a very long talk and a lot of tears, Inko finally had the whole story. Her son had been chosen to be the Avatar of a Loa called Akunda. And in becoming said Loa's Avatar, he gained the horns and tail he now had.

"I... that's a lot to take in," Inko said.

**"Lastly, Rezan asked me to watch over the boy, so I'll be living here as well," **Jani finished.

"Oh... But my landlord said no pets... Not that you are a pet but," Inko started rambling.

**"No worries, Jani know what you meant,"** Inko could've sworn she saw the small lizard smile.

"Sorry, I have to be very careful. This is the only apartment that I could afford," Inko said.

**"Ya be struggling?"** Jani asked.

"We're comfortable," Inko replied.

**"Ya don't need to be lying to me,"** Jani stated, his yellow eyes narrowing.

"I've had to dip into my savings a few times, but those are rare," Inko explained.

**"Well, we can't be having that,"** Jani said with a wide grin before literally vanishing before Inko's eyes.

* * *

**~Later that night~**

Izuku had gone to bed, leaving Inko to try and think over what she would do now. Her son could now chase his dream. Truly chase it. She'd have to get him in some sort of training. But what would be best for him now? He'd need a specialized quirk style to best use his tail.

"Oh, course the Marital Arts Pro Hero Tailman," Inko said as she smiled. Pulling out her phone, she quickly dialed her best friend.

"Ko-chan! How've you been? It feels like it's been weeks since we talked," the voice of Mitsuki Bakugo happily spoke.

"Suki-chan, Sorry I haven't called in a while. I've been doing a lot of double shifts lately. But that's beside the point," Inko apologized.

"We can catch up later. I can tell this is an important call," Mitsuki said, her voice going into business mode.

"Izuku got his quirk today," Inko said plainly.

"Congrats... before we move on to the main topic, what is it?" Mitsuki asked.

"It's something weird... like a mix of the pros Godzillo and Thunderhead," Inko explained. (Thunderhead is an OC toss-away hero)

"Wow... so his completely mutated... amazing... Ok, back on subject," Mitsuki said.

"Does your sister's wife still work for Tailman?" Inko asked.

"Oh, you want to get Zu-chan some special training?" Mitsuki asked.

"I figured it would be best," Inko replied.

"Yes, she does. I can call her and ask if she could see if he's taking on students," Mitsuki said.

"Thank you," Inko said, doing her best to hold back tears of joy.

"I'll call her now. We should talk again soon," Mitsuki said before she hung up.

"Well, hopefully, that will help,"

**"This should as well,"** Inko nearly jumped out of her skin as Jani appeared on the couch.

"Jani... don't scare me like that," Inko said with a hand on her chest.

**"Sorry, it's in my nature. Now then Ol'Jani has a gift,"** Jani's clawed hand rose, showing he was holding a small silver-colored coin.

"What is it?" Inko asked as she was given the coin.

**"Ancient coin worth a lot of money," **Jani said.

"You want me to sell it?" Inko asked.

**"Yes, become wealthy and fear no longer,"** Jani grinned.

"I don't know what to say," Inko said as she looked at the coin.

**"Nothing need be said,"** Jani said with a toothy smile.

"Thank you, Jani... Really you don't know how much this means," Inko said, starting to tear up.

**"Oh boy, more tears,"** Jani said as Inko burst into tears of joy and thankfulness.

* * *

**~The next day: At school~**

Izuku burst into class, a massive smile on his face. "Guys! I got my quirk!" He shouted happily.

"Well, would you look at that. Deku's a finally not useless," one of Izuku's biggest bullies laughed.

"Don't be stupid. Just because he has a quirk doesn't change a thing. He's still just a Deku," Katsuki Bakugo taunted. Izuku sighed and moved to his seat. He had hoped that him getting a quirk would put things back to normal for him. That just maybe he and Kacchan could've become friends again.

_"I guess it was too much to ask,"_ Izuku thought.

"Uh... Izuku. what's with the lizard?" Izuku looked towards one of his classmates before looking to Jani, who had appeared on his lap. After a few seconds, he smiled lightly.

"This is Jani; he showed up right after I got my quirk and won't leave my side," Izuku explained.

"As long as it doesn't cause a commotion, I will let it say," The class jumped as their teacher had spoken, yet no one saw him enter.

"Now then, turn your textbooks to page three hundred ninety-four," the teacher spoke.

"Yes, sensei," the class spoke in unison.

* * *

**~With Inko~**

Inko was trying her best not to lose her composure as she held her phone. She was not expecting to get a direct call from Tailman.

"Hello," Inko said as calmly as she could.

"Hello, Midoriya-san. I know this may come as a surprise, but I always take the time to speak with people who wish to enroll their children into my Dojo," Tailman's voice was calm yet surprisingly powerful sounding.

"I... I understand," Inko replied.

"So, firstly, why my Dojo?" Tailman asked.

"My son's quirk gave him a tail that he can control and fight with. And you're the only person I could think of that would be able to help him learn how to control and utilize his new tail the best," Inko explained.

"Interesting, Is your son aiming to be a hero?" Tailman asked.

"Yes, it's his dream to be a hero people can count on," Inko replied.

"What is his quirk?" Tailman asked.

"We're not entirely sure. He grew a spiked tail, horns, his hands and feet shifts to claws, his teeth sharpened, and he somehow generates electricity now," Inko explained.

"Very interesting... Almost akin to Godzillo," Tailman said.

"Very with a dash of Thunderhead too," Inko added.

"Very good... Bring him by the Dojo. I'd like to speak with him before I make my decision," Tailman said.

"Of course... when?" Inko asked.

"Thursday afternoon... say four-thirty?" Tailman replied.

"Thursday four-thirty. We'll be there," Inko said.

"See you then. Have a nice day Midoriya-san," Tailmain said.

"You too, Tailman-san," Inko said as the call ended.

* * *

**~End Notes~** So there is chapter two's update. I hope you enjoyed it.


	3. First Communication

**Chapter Three: First Communication**

**~A/N~** So finally, here is Chapter three. Sorry, it took so long to get it out. Let's just say a lot of things happened.

"Normal Speech"

**"Loa Speech/All Might/Super Moves"**

**"Rezan Speech"**

_"Whispers/thinking"_

**_'Loa Whispers'_**

* * *

**~ Chapter start~ (Izuku Age 8)**

"Well done!" Izuku smiled as he looked up to his Sensei, Tailman, his face shining in joy.

"Thank you Sensei," Izuku replies beaming with pride.

"I'd never have thought that the fidgety little kid that entered my Dojo four years ago would be my prized pupil," Tailman said doing his best not to beam alongside Izuku. "Let this belt signify your expansion of knowledge and the expanding of your mind. I am proud to bestow you with this Orange Belt," {1}

"I am honored Sensei," Izuku bowed as he was given his orange belt.

"Now go get cleaned up and head home. I'm sure your mother will be ecstatic to hear and see that belt," Tailman said watching Izuku runoff.

* * *

**~With Inko~**

Like Izuku the years and help from the Loa had been very kind to Inko. Watching her son train at the dojo had sparked something in her. She started small. Daily walks, healthier meals, and lots of studying. Thanks to the frankly absurd amount of money the Loa's coin had given them Inko didn't actually have to work. She chose to. Like her son, she chose to chase a long-forgotten dream. She would become an attorney.

This lead to her applying for an Internship with a frim and starting her understudy. To her shock the first firm she applied to called her and set up a meeting. Now she just had to make it through the interview.

Inko took a few long deep breathes trying to steel her nerves. When she finally felt ready she opened the door and stepped inside.

"Good morning and welcome to Asui Legal Consultancy how can I help you?" The secretary asked.

"Good morning. I have an internship interview at one," Inko replied doing her best to remain calm.

"Oh, wonderful the Asuis were hoping you'd be early. Their twelve-thirty canceled. You can head right in," the secretary said while motioning to the doors.

"Thanks," Inko smiled back. This was it. Her moment. Her son would be a hero and she would be an attorney. They would achieve their dreams.

* * *

**~With Izuku~**

Izuku knelt in the backyard of his very nice home. Another thing to thank the Loa for. Their gift had allowed them to move from a small apartment to a home. Because they had done so much for them Inko had taken the time to commission totems for each of the Loa. Their backyard now looked more like a shrine to the wild gods than it did an actual backyard.

**"Ready to being?"** Jani asked. Izuku nodded. Today would be the first day of his Loa Priest training.

**"Good, Clear ya mind and focus on ya connection to Akunda. He is ya Loa and he is da key to opening the link,"** Jani explained. Izuku closed his eyes and was swiftly hit in the head.

"Ow," Izuku looked at Jani in confusion.

**"Dis not be praying. Loa Priests don't close dere eyes or look down. Eyes open, Gaze Upward, See da world, Feel da Loa," **Jani explained.

"Right," Izuku replied turning his gaze to the sky and his mind to Akunda. Like Jani had said he felt it. The world around him. He could feel life all around. His eyes glazed over as he started to sway. His mind and body just seemed to know what to do. A chant came to his mind. Then to his lips.

"Akunda brings the Lightning, Akunda brings the thunder," Izuku started chanting.

"Faithless be afraid, Brave be full of Wonder," Clouds started gathering as Izuku's chant continued.

"Akunda brings the wind, Akunda brings the rain," The clouds darkened and thunder started to sound in the distance.

"Memories come flooding up, His will can ease your pain," The storm clouds darkened even more. Rain starting to fall yet Izuku remained dry.

"One day he hits with all the force, the next he is kind," Lighting shot a crossed the sky and thunder rolled.

"Much like Akunda's touch, There is great power in his mind," The rain fell harder and lighting danced more. Yet Izuku remained unfazed.

"When your courage goes astray, and doubt is in your heart," As quickly as the storm started it stopped.

"Think of the clam before the storm, And Akunda does his part," Izuku chant came to an end.

**"I hear you Little Avatar,"** The powerful voice of Akunda echoed through his mind. **"You've done well. The connection open,"**

"I can hear you," Izuku said a smile etched on his face.

**"And we you,"** Akunda replied. **"Now you are a Loa Priest,"**

* * *

**~With Inko~**

Inko smiled lightly as she sat a crossed from Beru and Ganma Asui. Co-founders of Asui Legal Consultancy. Inko prayed the meeting went well. _'By Rezan I hope I get this job,'_ Inko thought to herself. Like her son, she had started praying to the Loa. She didn't expect them to help her but it felt right with how much they had helped.

With her mind on the Loa, something caught her eye. Her attention turned and her jaw nearly dropped. Sitting on a shelf an Idol of Krag'wa stared down at her.

"Krag'wa," Inko said softly seeing the Loa of the Marsh's Idol.

"How do you know that name? Garrok," Ganma asked quickly. Neither he nor his wife had ever met someone that knew a Loa's name.

"My son and I pray to them," Inko replied.

"Interesting, Kerou," Beru said glancing at her husband.

"Thank you for your time Midoriya-san. We will look over your interview again and call you by the weekend with our decision, Garrok," Ganma said standing and offering his hand. Inko froze for a moment not expecting the interview to end so quickly. Fear bubbled up as Inko rose to meet Ganma. Had bringing up Krag'wa ruined her chances? Had it helped? She was very unsure.

"Of course I hope to hear from you soon," Inko replied doing her best to smile and return the handshake.

* * *

**~Home~**

Inko stepped into her home. A smile came to her face seeing Izuku's shoes. "I'm home," Inko called out.

"MOM!" Izuku shouted. Inko smiled wider. She could hear Izuku running towards her. He must have something to show her.

"I got my Orange Belt," Izuku shouted as he rounded the corner holding his newly obtained belt above his head.

"I'm so proud of you," Inko replied pulling Izuku into a hug. "This calls for Katsudon,"

"YEAH!" Izuku shouted in joy.

* * *

**~Asui Legal Consultancy~**

"So what do you think?" Ganma asked with a deep croak.

"She definitely has the desire, Kerou," Beru replied.

"She has a major lack of experience. Garrok, I know we are hiring an intern but usually, they have some schooling," Ganma said.

"I think her lack of schooling makes her all the better choice, Kerou," Beru said. "We can teach her our way. We don't have to waste time unteaching her the foolish things schooling would,"

"Perhaps you are right," Ganma replies.

"We can talk it over more later. We should get home. Tsu has been watching the little one all day, Kerou,"

"Right you are, Garrok," Ganma replies.

* * *

**~Midoriya Household~**

Inko sat in her favorite chair studying while glancing up occasionally to see Izuku watching hero news. Her son still adored watching heroes and writing everything he could on the quirks he saw. She held back a chuckle seeing her son's tail wagging. It never got old. Anytime he got overly excited his tail would start to wag.

_'He's going to be a heartbreaker,'_ Inko thought.

"WOAH! She turned into a dragon," Izuku shouted as he jumped up.

"Calm down Izuku," Inko said worried that her son's thrashing tail would break something.

"Sorry mom, it's just soo cool," Izuku replied before dropping and quickly starting to work on his notes again.

_'Nights like this,'_ Inko thought. _'I wouldn't trade for anything. Your loss Hiashi,'_

"Mom! look how pretty her wings are," Izuku said still mesmerized by the dragon woman.

"She's very pretty. What's her name?" Inko asked.

"Said it Ryukyu. She just started her hero career. I hope she hits the top ten. Her quirk is so cool,"

"You know," Inko looked to the clock. "I think it's almost bathtime,"

"Aww come on Mom. Just a few more minutes," Izuku begged.

"Fine," Inko smiled. "Five more minutes. Then Bath and Bed,"

"Thanks, mom," Inko thought she'd go blind for a moment with how pure and precious her son's smile was.

* * *

**~Next day~**

Izuku sat in class trying his best to pay attention. His mind was still locked on Ryukyu. Her debut last night had been nothing short of spectacular. She had arrived and brought down the villain within seconds. Her size and speed were truly marvelous.

"Midoriya. Please try and focus," Izuku's wandering mind snapped back to reality hearing the teacher call him out.

"Sorry," Izuku said softly before turning his attention back to the class. Izuku sighed wishing class would end so he could go to Tailman's Dojo. He was getting really good with using his tail on combat. At least he thought he was.

* * *

**~After School~**

Izuku stopped when he heard someone cry out. Izuku took off towards the noise. He knew what it was. Bursting into the back playground he saw his target.

"Hey!" Izuku shouted as he stomped towards a red-haired boy that was standing over a girl. Izuku didn't slow down even as he realized the boy had friends.

"Oh look Dino boy's come to save the frog girl," the redhead said with a smirk. The other boys all laughed.

"Leave her alone," Izuku growls out as he reached the bullies.

"I will if you can stop me," the redhead says as the other bullies step in front of Izuku.

**_'Little Avatar, hear me,'_** Izuku slowed making it look like he was thinking.

_'I hear you,'_ Izuku replied.

**_'The little one they abuse. Her line is marked by Krag'wa. She must be protected,' _**Akunda's voice commanded.

_'I won't fail,'_ Izuku replied as he broke into a run. The bullies all reacted moving to him. Nobody noticed the clouds starting to roll in.

"I won't let you hurt her anymore!" Izuku shouted as he reached the first bully. With a spin, he slammed his tail into the bully's side knocking the wind out of him. The second bully stalled seeing his friend fall in a single hit. His hesitation gave Izuku all the opening he needed. Still, nobody noticed the deep grey clouds.

"Duck!" the head bully shouted a moment too late. Izuku's fist found its mark that being the second bully's nose. With both of the others down Izuku stopped to face off with the head bully.

"Last chance. Leave," Izuku says his fists clenched. The bully gulped seeing how easily Izuku and put down his 'friends'.

"Fine," he says stepping away. "You win this time," with that said he and his cohorts fled.

"Are you ok?" Izuku asked approaching the girl.

"Yeah. They just pushed me down, Kero," the girl replied still looking down.

"You need a hand?" Izuku asked offering.

"Thanks, Kero," the girl replied as she took Izuku's hand. The two finally made eye contact once the girl was standing.

"oh, you're the frog girl from the other class," Izuku said a smile coming to his face.

"And you're the horned boy," the girl replied.

"I'm Izuku Midoriya," Izuku said.

"I'm Tsuyu Asui... could you let go of my hand now?" Tsuyu asked. Izuku's face promptly turned to beat red. Tsuyu couldn't help but laugh as he let go of her hand and started apologizing feverishly. _'He's cute when he's flustered,'_ It was the start to a beautiful friendship.

* * *

**~End Notes~**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Sorry again for it taking so long to get out.

{1} I have no idea how fast someone moves through Karate Belts. so I winged it. So if anyone that knows better would like to inform me of where Izuku should or could be PLEASE let me know and I will adjust it.


End file.
